Indulgence
by MoonHunter Thei
Summary: A selfish, indulgent lord named Sebastian spells trouble for the neophyte butler Ciel. Laughter, drama, and a hint of debauchery ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_Reviews and critiques are highly appreciated, but please try not to be offending. I'm also struggling a bit with characterization for Sebastian as a picky, selfish, indulgent master since its been years since I last sat down and wrote any stories, so suggestions are welcome._

_Characters are not mine, but Ayano Yamane's._  
_

A boy in his thirteen, wearing a well tailored suit walked along the corridors of a huge white stoned mansion, his shoes making a distinct sound on the floor. The little strides his short legs made could barely catch up to the old man beside him, and he's heard that the man he was going to cater to was taller than this one. How could he ever fulfill his duty as a rotten butler that he never wanted to in the first place?

_Hold your chin high, and do not waver. Before your master can trust your abilities, you must be able to trust yourself first._

The words rang in his head. He didn't have a choice anyways. He knew he was a brat, but beggars couldn't be choosers. At the start, his pride wouldn't let him do this as gratitude for being picked up off the streets- it made him feel even more weak and he hated it.

But he hated owing favors even more.

A few more turns into the long winding corridors and they arrive at a carpeted hallway in what seemed to be the third floor- he didn't bother well, honestly. He wasn't used to big mansions that seemed to just have floors endlessly stacked every time they went up. He knows he should care, but for now, he'd rather not. Indulging the ignorance he has left, he simply shrugged to himself and was led on to a big wooden door that was indented with a cryptic design.

The old man knocked twice, and slowly opened the door to poke his head in. He stood a few feet away and could only hear hushed voices and soon enough, he was ushered in an elegant room. He could barely contain his awe to see the inside of the room- furnished drawers and furniture were everywhere. There were expensive vases, decorations and even curtains. The floors were polished and his bed- his bed was humongous! If only it was his to sleep on.

"Hello. I assume you're the trainee sent to me?" His head snapped to the side to see a a mysterious, yet alluring man with a tall stature. He exuded power as only the way he stood to greet him, but what truly caught his attention was the man's eyes. It felt as though his ruby red eyes were piercing the blue haired boy's little, frail body.

" The name is Sebastian Michaelis, although you haven't asked." He snapped beguilingly. The blue eyed boy hadn't noticed he was staring and lightly excused himself for his disrespect. "And my servant's name is..?"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." He replied in distaste to how Sebastian referred to him as his servant. Although it is true due to the situation, there was this discomfort in him when the man said the word 'servant'. As though reading his mind, Sebastian smiled at him and repeated Ciel's name. He didn't know how to respond and stood awkwardly until Sebastian asked the old man to go back to his own duties.

"Leave us, Tanaka. I'll handle the boy myself." He said politely as Tanaka quietly left the room. Turning back to Ciel, he couldn't help but laugh. The boy was filled with so much pride that it looked like he was even irked at being referred to as anything but his name.

"Well, Ciel. Come, take a seat."

He settled down in a red furnished chair in front of Sebastian's work table. Papers and letter littered the desk and he simply brushed them aside as he sat to talk with Ciel.

"Now, you don't seem befitting of a butler at all. What brings you here?" His voice was laced with amusement as if he was talking to a little kid. But he knew through Ciel's gestures and manners that he was anything but a kid in his mind. Ciel's eyebrows raised in question- was the man taunting him?

"I had no choice. I'd rather do this than to owe the man who saved me from the streets."

"Oh? Why don't you serve for him then? " Ciel's anguish being alone with Sebastian in this room only grew. He wanted to leave the room, but he was trying his best to stay his ground and fulfill whatever duty he had to.

But he will not bow down to Sebastian.

"He didn't want me to. Besides, he intended to turn me into a butler from the very start so that I wouldn't have to live in the slums anymore. But he didn't want me to be his."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did he take you in the first place? You don't strike me as a person who would simply accept help from others." The red-eyed man smirked as he observed Ciel. He looked at him from top to bottom, as if he was assessing his capabilities and what he could do for him in the future. It felt fairly disconcerting to the boy, but he ignored it nevertheless. "Unless you begged for his help-"

He scoffed at his new found master, which was no surprise. "I'd rather keep the details of the events to myself, if you wouldn't mind. After all, I'm here to serve, not tell you stories."

"Oh, but I do mind. After all, a butler is simply supposed to cater to my needs and follow my orders, am I not right?" His mouth twitched in challenge of the blue eyed boy's wit and reserve to keep the private story to himself. Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but held his gaze.

He quietly refused once more. There was a spark in Sebastian's eyes, and his smiled slowly faded away as his intense stare drilled even more into Ciel's soul. His eyes widened as he was taken aback and he didn't notice his little hands grip the furniture tighter.

"Quite cocky of you, _butler._ If you expect to stay here, then you will adhere to me. Now, you may be thinking that you won't be staying here for longs since, after all, I am just supposed to be your 'trial'. Your experiment master, if you want to call it that. But do keep in mind that I am quite powerful." Sebastian was calm and composed, but that didn't make his words any less threatening. If anything, it frightened Ciel more that the fine man suddenly relaxed his shoulders and smiled once more.

" I can buy you and completely own you at my whim."


	2. Chapter 2

_Reviews and critiques are highly appreciated, but please try not to be offending. I'm also struggling a bit with characterization for Sebastian as a picky, selfish, indulgent master since its been years since I last sat down and wrote any stories, so suggestions are welcome._

_Characters are not mine, but Ayano Yamane's._  
_

The day is as pleasant as it could be- the summer breeze was not humid, and the rays of the sun were warm. Almost everyone had smiles on their faces. Almost.

"Ciel, please bring me some tea."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Taunted Sebastian.

Ciel bit his lip and gazed sideways. The man was pushing all his buttons, and he was pushing them right, but Ciel will not be sent back with bad reviews as a butler, oh no. He wouldn't let that happen, and he'll prove this man wrong in every way that he could.

"Yes, _Lord Sebastian." _He spat out, uttering Sebastian's name as if it was poison in his little tongue. The taller man could only laugh at seeing his new little subordinate carry himself highly while being in such a low position. He was admirable, yet exasperating to watch. Sebastian knew he would keep him well entertained.

To the other servants, it was such a wild idea to see Sebastian suddenly decide to do his paper works at the garden of the manor- his fair white skin, despite being a man, spoke for his lack of interest in bathing under the sun. Then just one morning, he pulls his desk open and gathers all the things he could to dump them Ciel, and he pleasantly says,

"_Please bring this to garden and set up some tables. I'll be working there for now." _

Unbeknownst to the others, Sebastian had observed his little butler well and he instantly knew that the boy had little to no sense of direction and hated the long winding stairs that sprawled everywhere in the mansion, and it was the perfect weapon Sebastian had to test his determination. It was a humorous thing to watch, really. Ciel was frantically rushing up and down the stairs, first some papers on hand. Soon there were chairs, personal watches and glasses- any random thing Sebastian could think of.

Sometimes it would take Ciel a matter of a few minutes if he was lucky to find the item being asked for in the first floor, and sometimes it would take him half an hour. Even though he's displeased, Sebastian would still keep on making a stream of requests only to reprimand Ciel after. And oh, was he enjoying it.

Ciel walked and walked as he looked around, trying to etch the image of the rooms and the hallways, but they all looked the same. It was seemingly impossible, but that never stopped him trying.

He muttered the word tea under his breath, cursing it as if it was his destined last word. A left turn then a right turn, surely from his memory, that should have brought him to the kitchen. Instead he was lost in a sea of books, towering seemingly as high as the sky. Ciel was amazed, but quickly shook the feeling off as it was no time to be.

He sneaked in and caught a few glimpses of titles of books that he felt he would want, so he took one and hid it in his coat. What Sebastian didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Once more, he was thrown into the long corridors, and after much wandering, he found himself in the much dreaded kitchen room. A tall blonde man was loitering around as his white clothes were full of stains from trying to cook. The horrible results were plain in view; black chunks of supposed 'food' and ingredients were horrendously mixed up, and strangely, Ciel felt better about himself. Maybe the lord had a knack for hiring lacking servants for fun, and that would mean he wouldn't be the worst here.

"Excuse me? May I ask where the tea is?"

"Ah yes, you must be the new butler." The man snapped. He grinned and ushered Ciel inside the foul smelling kitchen, obviously showing his distaste. Nonetheless, that didn't bother the cook one bit, and he started to chat away and acquaint himself with the little butler.

"My name's Bard, you must have met Tanaka already. I'm the chef here, and although for now you may see that everything's quite a mess, I'm actually pretty good-"

"Bard, is it? I'm in a hurry. Please just show me where the tea is." Ciel gazed up in all seriousness, trying to show him the urgency. But to his surprise, Bard only laughed.

"Now, you're quite aggressive, aren't you? Well, the tea's up there. Good luck." He chuckled nonchalantly, moved by Ciel's seriousness to get his job done. But he's getting nowhere with the attitude he's showing. He smirked as he left the room, wondering how he would manage to reach the tea leaves when it was high up the cupboard.

Ciel looked at it for a moment, defiance in his eyes.

"Do you want me to help you?" Bard laughingly offered. He was met with a grunt, and a reply of 'no thank you'.

"You must be busy too. Please go back to your own work, I can get the tea leaves on my own." He replied without even looking at Bard behind him. And with that, he was off to get a chair, not wanting to let his small stature define what he can and cannot do. Bard sat back and watched as Ciel glumly dragged a chair and climbed on it to reach for the highest cupboard near the ceiling.

_"Why would you even put something on some place this high anyways?"_

As his feet arched to the point that he was standing on his toes, his arm flailed around, desperately grabbing for the long black knob engraved with beautiful spirals. He realized that the cupboard must have been made of very good quality as it was partly covered in dust, yet when his little hands brushed them off, it still shimmered against his eyes. There were also intricate carvings of flowers and branches sprawling out that you could see when you were this close to it. For a whole, he stared, forgetting his place before there was the disastrous wobble of his foot and he was falling, falling so quick.


End file.
